


Something More

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M, Language, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa needs to feel something other than emptiness. Her sight sets on Rude and a small fulfillment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> First official submission for http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile
> 
> Beta Work: Tarin and Reiyn and alexis logain

Tonight she needed more than what the others could give her; they had their laughs and told their tales of bravery or stupidity - it was a fine line that was walked at times, but she needed something more than just retold tales. Tifa felt empty and it didn't sit right with her.

It was nice to see that after everything that happened, members of Avalanche and members of Turk could sit and drink like tried and true comrades. It probably helped that she enforced the rule that work stopped once you passed the bar's door.

Even though, some things never really changed. Cloud would rather be out on his bike with the wind going through his hair, Reno was still loud and cocky with lots of hand movements while regaling stories, Cid still ordered tea but poured a healthy dollop of something she was certain would be great to strip paint with, and Rude, always silent and always wearing glasses.

Tifa often thought about what his eyes might look like under those dark shades. She heard the stories of when Reno knocked his glasses off (repeatedly), broke them (constantly), stepped on them (again) or actually thought it would be funny to hide all sets of them on the tall muscular man. Needless to say Reno commented that he never thought he'd see puppy dog eyes come from the big man when he couldn't find them by the end of the day.

Maybe it was a bit more than want to see his eyes, to see what sort of hue they would be. It would be a personal fulfillment, a challenge of sorts for her. With a soft sigh, Tifa realized that it would probably be one of the many personal dreams that would be put on a shelf to gather dust.

The night grew longer and the regulars swayed, shuffled and staggered their way out. Cloud left to wander the night as he often did. Tifa figured he might have had a lover somewhere in Kalm or just didn't like spending his nights with her. It was something that she'd ask later when she felt like dealing with it and the blonde's moods.

Cid had left with the swaying drunks, giving his gruff smile as he sauntered out the door, which left her with the two Turks. After locking the door and flipping off the sign, Tifa grabbed a glass and joined the two in the booth.

After pouring a glass and taking a sip, she paused and took a closer look at Reno; gangly limbs askew, head back and cigarette hanging from his lip, burnt out long ago.

"Is he...sleeping?" She asked lowering her voice unconsciously.

Rude nodded and sipped his drink.

"Oh." Tifa twitched her nose and frowned, uncertain if Rude would actually talk to her or just continue being silent. "I'll leave you to your drink then." She smiled weakly and went to stand.

She didn't expect his hand, his bare hand, to wrap around her wrist, keeping her in place. It was warm and left her with a weird fluttering sensation in her abdomen. Something she hadn't felt in years.

"Stay, please." He offered a sort of lopsided smile.

"He can sleep through explosions."

Tifa smiled and got comfortable in the seat; her fingers however toyed with the lip of her glass betraying her nerves. The action was caught by Rude's eyes. There were many things that were caught by the big man and many of them concerned Tifa; the way she'd bite her lower lip when trying not to laugh, or the way she'd duck her head to hide the smile when the bite didn't work. He seen a small frown slide over her face when Cloud left and part of him cheered in hopes that he might actually get to talk to her without the spiky haired man hovering. Get to know her better, instead of admiring her from afar like normal.

Only now, his silence was from butterflies that carried big jagged sticks and it left him feeling like a fool for asking Tifa to stay. The big man licked his lips, shifted in his seat and almost looked for a way out. It was then that he caught her biting her lip to stop a smile. Rude raised his eyebrow, questioning.

"Nothing." The glass was raised quickly to hide the smirk. "You're just looking for an escape route."

"..."

Tifa waved her hand and chuckled. "You used to do that while in fights. Reno would just leave but you, you'd actually straighten your tie, look around and sometimes look at your wrist before taking off. You did it when we were trying to get the Tiny Bronco."

"...I didn't realize I do that."

"You do it often." Another sip for them both.

Her fingers once again played with the glass in her hands.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked.

"I think it's just a lack of common ground. We both fight with our hands and that seems like the only thing in common...besides the bar." Tifa gave a little sigh, amazed at how easy that came out.

"That is true."

Tifa downed her drink and sighed when her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten in a while. Cloud's PB&J sandwich, while sweet, just didn't do much to stave off hunger. "I'm hungry. You're invited to my humble abode for food. I don't have a lot but I'm willing to share. I just need more in me than that drink and a sandwich." For a split second, her mind went into the gutter with images of the large Turk under her, filling her.

The bald man smiled and stood on the booth seat and stepped over his sleeping partner, leaving him where he was. "I'd enjoy that and I'll cook."

"You cook?" Tifa found it interesting and wanted to know more, now that her brain was effectively fished from the gutter.

"I do. I wouldn't eat his cooking. That alone would probably kill a person." She laughed and lead the way.

Their late dinner wasn't much but it tasted amazing and it was possibly more entertaining to watch the big man move about with ease in her kitchen after losing his jacket and tie. As she watched, her mind whispered a thought that seeing Rude in her kitchen cooking would be a very welcome change.

They talked more and there were even some risque comments tossed about, making both blush a bit. The longer the conversation went, the more it became erotic and soon became more than smoldering.

Innuendos started to fall away to the bare minimum as the conversation moved from the kitchen to the small living room.

There, curled against him, she leaned closer and kissed him. It was tentative but quickly grew into a passionate kiss; lips and tongues tasting the alcohol and the meal that passed.

Lips moved to other places on the body eliciting gasps and pleasured noises; she thought that Rude would groan at having his earlobes sucked on and was even more pleased when it made him whimper for more.

She paused and her eyes watched his behind the glasses; the slow blink and then him looking sideways at her from behind the lens. Tifa blushed and ducked her head a bit. Rude took her chin in his fingers and turned her face back to his.

"Tell me." His voice was lower than normal, gruff and thick sounding.

"I-I want to see your eyes." Tifa could feel her stomach flip flop, unsure if he would disrobe his shades for her. She wasn't one of the few that would be in that inner circle, he might not even feel comfortable enough to expose something like that to her. Could probably strip him naked but he might fight the glasses.

He smiled and it was a slow curl of the lips. The flip flop feeling grew with the curl of his mouth. His hands went up and Tifa's bright brown eyes watched the corded muscle move under his forearms. Slowly, almost as if he rehearsed it, the glasses were pulled away from his face, eyes kept closed until the shades were down and folded in his hands. The big man turned and opened his eyes.

The suspense ate away at her. She wanted to bat the glasses from his hands and demand that he open his eyes but she kept her mouth shut. Tifa was glad she did because the color took her breath away.

They were not one hue but it seemed a mix and they fit so perfectly with his skin tone. Like brandy in a snifter glass, lit by the faintest sunlight. They were burnished gold with bronze specks. They were far from ordinary but nothing like the bright blue Mako shine she was used to seeing. They were human and so perfect to lose herself in.

"Tifa, breathe."

The sound of Rude's voice brought Tifa out of her reverie and she sighed softly. Again, she ducked her head, shy in the fact that she was caught staring, caught holding her breath like some silly kid.

"I've never seen eyes that color. They're amazing."

Rude shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the compliment but unable to say anything against it.

"Thank you Rude. I've always wanted to see your eyes."

Tifa smiled and tugged his glasses out of his hands, laying them on the small table before straddling his thighs.

"...you're welcome." His fingers ghosted over her legs, his eyes looking up into hers. He was stripped, so to speak and he couldn't hide the lust from her.

The glasses were in place for a reason, his eyes were something that gave away his emotions far too easily and at the moment, they spoke volumes. Darkening with want and desire, pupils dilated - they screamed intentions that were not innocent in the least.

Clothes were stripped from their bodies, tossed aside like an unwanted toy for something bigger, shinier and far better. Fingers slid and caressed over skin like a bedtime story that came in only hushed tones, goose bumps for when the tale turned to something more. His fingers teased at her nipples and caused a low moan; her fingers in turn went to one of his own nipples.

Tifa was still a bit shocked at finding him pierced there and wondered if he was pierced below the belt in places she couldn't see. She tugged and toyed with the barbell and listened to Rude gasp softly.

The teasing touches fell way to something more; they became insistent, demanding and purposeful. Gasps became moans and whimpers of want, punctuated by names cried out and a demand of wanting more than just hands and mouths.

Rude was almost worried he'd hurt Tifa but she slid down his shaft with a low moan and a gentle bite to his shoulder. For the space of a few heartbeats they didn't move; it was like they just woken from a dream and realized what their bodies had done. Slowly Tifa's hips started to rock, moving her body up and down over Rude's.

The big Turk's head dropped back a bit and he moaned low in his throat. Never in millions of years did he really think he would be in this position. Never did he think that he would be buried to the hilt inside Tifa. His hands went to her hips and he started to move her body a bit faster while starting to thrust up to meet her. He wanted to hear her moan, hear her whimper and cry his name.

Large hands cupped her breasts then moved to pinch at her nipples. Tifa's body sunk lower and she cried out at the touch. Rude panted and moaned, his fingertips tightening against her nipples.

They teased and played with each other, building the intensity, heightening the slow burning passion that always seemed to be just below the surface during their affair. Lips, tongues and teeth moved against skin while the sounds of skin on skin paired with breathy moans punctuated the air with noises of wanton desire.

Rude shifted their position on the couch to one where every thrust was deeper and a bit harder. The gasps and whimpers that Tifa offered up previously fell way to full out moans and pleasured screams. Her nails raked thin lines done the Turk's body - anywhere she could reach, with the exception of his bald head and face, would be covered in nail marks.

Tifa's moans quickened in pace, replaced by Rude's name coming in a torrent of almost nonsensical sounds.

The big man only made it worse by sliding a hand between their bodies to toy and play at her clit. Her smaller body bucked and writhed under his, voice coming out harsh and hurried while her nails dug into his muscled shoulders.

"Please Rude!" Her strong ankles hooked together behind his ass trying to pull him in deeper, or faster, or harder; she wanted all of it all at once but he wasn't giving it the way her body craved it.

"Gods please!"

His lips were next to her ear when he asked in his low voice, so low and the rumble against her lobe sent a ripple through her body. "Please what Tifa?"

She whimpered, writhed and moaned out a response of sound. It wasn't what Rude was looking for and held his body still until Tifa answered him properly. The Turk knew what she wanted - hell, they were both so close to that edge that his move was almost enough to make the slim woman bite at his shoulder hard, or harder than he would have liked in that moment. Tifa glared at him through her hair - it wasn't a long glare but enough of a warning to Rude to not be a jerk or she'd put a stop to what they were doing.

His lips sucked softly on her earlobe while his hips moved in short thrusts. "Tell me Tifa. I want to hear you say it."

Feeling the soft suckling just melted any frustration away and her want and lust came back tenfold. "Make me come Rude." Tifa worked her hips while uttering the words and smirked a bit when she felt the Turk's hips thrust jerkily as if he was trying to control his body. Her teeth grazed his earlobe, clicking against his earrings before she whispered again. "Please."

The feeling of her teeth and breath hot against his skin, her limbs and body wrapped tight around his nearly drove him over the edge; the words, the simple request stirred something else. It was far stronger than lust or desire. It was probably more than just blatant want. He couldn't peg it, didn't want to even try while he was with her right now, but he let himself go with the thought to make his lover come.

Every demand and request that passed Tifa's lips, Rude obeyed. Their bodies writhed and undulated against each other like waves on the seas. Their climaxes were climbing at a quick pace; Tifa reached hers first, screaming Rude's name once before biting down against the muscular shoulder. That set off a reaction in the big man; the sharp pain of the bite became pleasurable. With a couple hard thrusts and a low guttural moan, the Turk came with soft whimpers.

The two lay entwined for moments before Tifa pushed at the muscular chest pressing against her. He let his lips curl into a soft smile and kissed her beside her lips before moving off of her. There was barely room for both of them on the couch but they managed. Rude's fingers found his way into her hair and Tifa's fingers went back to his pierced earlobes. Somewhere, they could hear a music being turned up louder.

Rude knew the song but refused to sing along, choosing to softly whispering the words into the night.

"Never turn your back on me, again. / Here by my side, it’s heaven."

Before he could utter the next line, Tifa leaned up and kissed him, the words lost in her mouth and the kiss. Rude felt a dawning moment pour through him. He was content, fulfilled and sated. Tifa shyly glanced at Rude, taking in his eye color and for a moment she felt proud of her small accomplishment. A fulfillment, a small dream that didn’t even have time to gather cobwebs and one that grew into something larger.


End file.
